Raphril: A blossoming romance
by tealana
Summary: Ever wondered the possible relationship between April and Raphael? Well, here it is. We will watch and discover how close the pair become and learn about how their romance blossom. Rated T for low level violence and cause language and sexual references with sexual content described. (2k12 series)
1. Shooting star & hanging out with friends

Chapter 1

Shooting star & hanging out with friends

~11 years before~

On the rooftop where the four turtles tots and young April O'Neil watched the starry night as they were watched over by their guardian. August O'Neil.

Comfortably sat in his fold away chair, reading a book contently as he also kept an eye on the children as they star gazed and happily interacted. Laughed and played a game of tag as they chased one and another around then finally young Donnie stopped and called for the others as he pointed to the sky. "Look."

"What is it, Donnie?" Young April asked, as she came to his side followed by young Mikey, Leo and raph. "Yeah, what is the deal Donnie?" young raph asked afterwards. A bright cosmic light flew across the skies over head of them as they were all memorized by the beauty of the falling star. "A shooting star." Young Leo cried happily as he too, pointed out to it. "Let's make a wish." Young Mikey said.

Looking to each other at first then agreed, nodding. "What should we wish for?" Young raph wondered. April smiled and wrapped one arm around Leonardo on her right while she held Raphael's hand, looking up to the shooting star. Raphael smiled, returned the soft squeeze as Leonardo returned the embrace as Mikey looked to his right, over to his older sibling while Donnie smiled and said. "I know what I want to wish for."

"Do tell us. What is it?" Raph told him. "No! If he tells, it won't come true." Mikey cried. "Yeah that's right. If he tells, then his wish don't come true." April answered, immediately afterwards confirming and supporting Mikey's theory. "Let's make a wish together." Donnie suggested, with a smile. All nodded and held hands as they looked up to the sky and quietly made their wish.

August O'Neil looked up from his book, smiled warmly and placed a bookmark in the page before getting up then asked. "What are you kids doing?"

April was the first to answer but continued to stare the starry night sky as she held the hands of her terrapin friends. "We are making a wish on the shooting star."

"Oh? Is that so? A shooting star? Where is this shooting star?" august O'Neil excitedly exclaimed as he too wanted to make a wish. "You missed it." He smiled and replied. "Oh well, always next time."

The four turtle tots and young April, continued to gaze up to the sky and held hands as they hoped their wishes would come true. August O'Neil smiled, watching the children just enjoy been children and hoped for the night to never end as it was beginning to get late. Releasing a soft exhaling sigh, he gently requested them to fall in. "Alright kids, time to go back inside and time for bed."

All whined and begged to stay up longer. "Can't we stay up a little longer?" August smiled and shook his head in defeat as he never could say no to five adorable little faces that were able to pull off, the unmistakably and perfect puppy eyes that always made him melt. "Oh alright, just for ten minutes then it is time to go inside and bed. Deal?"

All cheered happily and replied, nodding. "We promise." August O'Neil chuckled softly and smiled as he walked back to the chair and sat, picking up the book and stated to himself. "Oh dear, Augie. You are one big softie. She was right. Could never say no, even to the looks of sweet angels." He sighed as he remembered the one angel that had passed away or presumed to be deceased as she just disappeared without a trace. A single tear had managed to well up in his right eye and streamed down his cheek before drippling to the leaflet of his collar. How he missed his wife, and what he would give to know exactly what had happened to his wife.

Lost in thought and memory when the five children stood around him and rubbed their little eyes tiredly and yawned before saying in unison. "Can we go to bed? We are sleepy."

August smiled tiredly and yawned softly then agreeably nodded as he stood up, folded the chair and carried both the book and chair in one hand while taking April's in the other as the four turtle tots followed inside.

~two minutes later~

August had pulled the covers over the five sleeping children as they all, climbed in the bunk together. Huddled closely as they happily embraced each other. Watching them sleep was the most beautiful thing that august O'Neil had ever seen. It was like seeing a litter of puppies, when first born. Standing and leaned against the frame of the doorway, as the light showed through behind him and then slowly closed the door but only half closed.

Rubbing the back of his neck, walking to the dining table and sat down. Holding his hand together in a tight clasp before him. Lowering his forehead on the table surface as he quietly sobbed and had fallen asleep himself. Shortly afterwards, he sat up and stretched. Realising the time and exhaled softly before yawning and stood up tiredly then weakly made his way to the master bedroom as when he heard a familiar voice behind him. Turning around to see the calming and loving light, surround the figure that stood in the middle of his living room then finally, revealed herself.

Tears streamed down his tired cheeks as he cried her name. "Mary-Anne?" a soft warm and loving smile was presented then finally the soft reply. "Yes, augie." Holding her arms out, open to him as she waited. Without hesitation, he took the step forward and immediately threw his arms around his wife then deeply kissed her as she returned the passionate kiss and loving embrace. Caressing her warm tender cheek as he cried. "I have missed you so much, Mary. Oh my Mary angel."

"As have I, my dearest. As have I." she cried tenderly, nuzzling her forehead with his. "I came to give you a message and I don't have much time." Pulling away to look at her as he was confused and said in whispery confused reply. "What do you mean, don't have much time?"

"This is going to be hard to hear but." She paused and exhaled shakily then resumed with a whisper. _"I have passed on_." August's eyes had widen in disbelief and horror that he couldn't believe what he was hearing but to him, she was here with him. How could she be here if dead? "That is not possible." He stated. "You can't be here if you are deceased." He continued. She caressed his cheek, reassuringly smiled and whispery told him. "I shall always be with you and April. _Always_."

Reaching out to her as he begged, pleaded her to stay as she floated away and heard the words of her sweet voice say. "Take good care of our daughter, my love. Take good care of her. I will always be with you."

Standing shakily, ever flowing tears had streamed down his cheeks as he dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands and sobbed brokenly. It was not until he heard his daughter's voice call out to him as she rubbed her eyes and said tiredly. "Daddy, why you crying?"

He did not answer, just gently pulled his small child into his arms and embraced her tightly. April didn't understand why her father was crying, only that she could do was cuddle him in return and assured him. "It's ok to cry daddy." Petting his hair with her tiny hands. "I am here, daddy."

********  
~Eleven years later; present day~

In the lair, April is staying with the turtles as she searches for her missing father, due to the invasion of mysterious occurrences had taken the city by storm. But not all days are dark and gloomy, some are rather peaceful, exciting.

Master splinter decided to take a photograph of the group as he wished to expand the family album and when they find, August O'Neil. He will see what he has missed while taken by the Krang. "My sons and Miss O'Neil." He called.

"Yes sensei." The four turtles replied, falling in line as they stood before their sensei. Whilst April stood close by and answered. "Yes master splinter."

"What is that?" Raphael asked, pointing the object in splinters clawed hand. "I think it is projector." Donnie assumed, curiously wondered what the object may be. "I wish to take a photograph. Would you please sit on the couch." He requested, with a smile. "A photograph? Awesome!" mikey cried, excitedly. "Don't miss my good side, master splinter." He stated, showing off. The old rat chuckled and said. "I won't miss anything my son, now would please sit down so I may take this photograph."

April assumed this was family moment and decided to sit this one out as she was requested to join in the photo taking. "Miss O'Neil, would you please join in the photo taking." At first she was honoured but felt as she was intruding. "I assumed this was a family photo so I will sit this out but thankyou for the offer."

"You are family and I would be humble if you would join in the photograph, please." Splinter asked once more with humble grace and appreciation. April couldn't stop herself from smiling as she just threw her arms around him and cried. "Thankyou, thankyou. I would be honoured to be in the photograph. Where do you want me to be seated?"

"Anywhere is fine." He told her, smiling. April immediately took her place in-between Raphael and Michelangelo. While Leonardo on the far right and Donatello on the far left. Mikey said with mouthful of his pepperoni and chilli dog pizza. "Yay, I get the first dibs of getting the first hugs in the photo!" Donatello looked to his younger brother and said, while holding a piping hot coffee. "What was that? I didn't catch that, with the flying pepperoni pieces flying out of your mouth." Both raph and leo shook their heads and grunted in disgust they both said unison. "Uh, mikey. Uh."

April covered her lips as she hid the laughter then finally splinter was ready. "Alright, my sons and daughter. Ready for the photograph?" all looked to the old rat and said in reply. "Yes, we're ready."

"On three, and say family." They all huddled together and closer as splinter counted down encouragingly. "Three…two…one…"

"Family!" they answered unison, and smiled happily as the flash brightened the scene and finally the photograph was taken.

******  
~To be continued in chapter two

What do you think of my first attempt to the 2K12 and 2k14 series of TMNT? I am focusing on the relationship between April and Raphael but I will create a fiction for both series in different format though. As inspiration to Setoangel01's artwork, based on the same chapter title for each one. Please forgive me also as I couldn't think of what 'family' means in Japanese as I don't know Japanese very well. I do hope they will hit off well as I will try my best in writing a good one for both. Wish me luck and hope to see you in the next chapter, tootles.


	2. Bromance and something ridiculous

Chapter 2

Bromance and something ridiculous

Raph was in the living room, playing with his favourite video game after a good deserving break from training. What he was not expecting that his youngest brother, walked by while munching on potato chips and noticed that raph was occupied in trying to beat the high score. The devious terrapin, quietly chuckled then took the last chip from the packet and blew into it, then held over raph's head and popped in his ear. Making raph leap three stories above the couch or it seem to be three stories then landed back on the couch with some of the ceiling fall onto his head.

The veins popped through his forehead, eyes widen and changed red as he growled angrily then turned, leaping over the back of the couch and chased his prankster brother through the lair as he laughed. "Was I disturbing you?"

"Get back here, you darn cretin in shell clothing." Raph hissed. Mikey continued to laugh, running away from the hotheaded terrapin that wielded the sais in his hands. Both April and Casey walked in the room, watching the two run around the lair. Scratching his head, confused. "Must be turtle hog day." April looked to him and said. "Turtle hog day? I thought it was groundhog day."

"Oh yeah, it must be that." He grinned, trying to impress the red head. She rolled her eyes and huffed then walked away to the dojo. "Hey guys, this is a private party or can anyone join?" Casey asked, hoping for the approval. "Hey." Mikey greeted as he ran by. "What's up?"

"Hey Casey." Raph finally greeted him as he too ran by but was too occupied of chasing his brother. "Need help, raph?" Casey offered with a smile. No reply was given, only a grunt and growl as he continued to chase after mikey then finally he caught him. Draping his arm around mikey's neck and gave him a noogie. Mikey laughed and pleaded. "Ok, ok. I give, I give. No more raphael."

"No more noogies until I say so, mikey." Raph replied, continued giving mikey the noogie then finally released him as master splinter tapped his cane and cleared his throat. "Time for training my sons."

Both mikey and Raph whined then master splinter rose his brow, giving a stern glance. "Do you wish to join, Casey Jones?" he asked. Casey nodded and answered. "Yes, I would like to learn how you guys kick butt."

Raphael chuckled and Donatello with Leonardo face palmed themselves.

One hour later

"Training has commenced for the time being." Splinter said, walking to the door and continued. "See you in the morning, my sons." Leonardo continued to train, Donatello with mikey retired but Casey challenged raphael. "I bet you can't thirty push ups with me on your shell." Casey challenged raphael. He smirked and chuckled. "You're on Casey. If I do it, then that means you do it as well."

"Deal." Casey agreed. Raphael got down on to complete the challenge and waited as Casey climbed upon his shell and crossed his legs, encouraging also challenging him. "One, two push up. Three four push up." Casey counted and chuckled as he begun to annoy raphael. "Must you count and say push up every time?" raphael asked, irritated as he pushed himself while carrying Casey upon his shell. Casey chuckled again and replied. "Hell yeah, this is fun."

"Fun you say, eh?" raph answered. "Well, lets see how you do when it is your turn." He laughed. "I don't think so, raphie. You may get too tired before I do my half."

April walked in the room, holding a hot cup of fresh brew chocolate milk. Rolled her eyes and sighed, sipped her drink then left the room. Raphael had reached his twentieth push up and this had Casey worried. "Uh-oh, I think I miscounted."

Raph smirked and chuckled as he continued then replied. "I didn't. It will be your turn soon, Casey." He gulped and answered. "I'll pass."

"Why? Can't handle it?" raph teased. "I can too. I choose not to do it." He huffed. Raph chuckled, he knew that Casey wouldn't be able to do thirty, let alone five push ups especially with him on his back. Raphael didn't break a sweat as he finally completed the last few push ups and said. "Twenty-eight, twenty-nine. Thirty. Get off!"

"Let's say, no. Still ten more." Casey tried to buy some time and avoid his turn of doing push ups with raphael on his back. It didn't take much for Raphael to throw Casey from his shell. "Get started Casey. No cheating."

"I think, I hear my name been called." Pointing over his shoulder and bolted as he said. "Coming Donnie!" Donatello looked to Casey confused, with the coffee mug held upon his lips as he widely glance Casey then replied when he removed the cup from his mouth. "Eh? What?"

"Hey raphie." April called out to him. "Yeah?" he answered. "Come here please." She asked. "What's up?" he answered. "Take a picture with me?" april smiled, holding the camera. He smiled back and said. "Sure."

Setting the camera on timer, as both April and Raphael prepared for the camera as they made silly faces. April grabbed Raphael's mask tail and held over her nose as she hung her tongue out and crossed her eyes while Raphael pulled down within one corner of his mouth and hung his tongue out as well while holding two fingers up behind April's head. The camera flashed, taking the photograph. "That's so going in the family album." April commented, happily.

*****  
to be continued in chapter three


	3. competition & watching a movie

Chapter 3

Competition & watching a movie

After the photograph was taken, April decided to challenge Raphael in a game of Mortal Kombat. Raphael agreed and handed the controller to her. "You're going to regret you ever challenged me, April."

"I don't think so." She laughed. "Let's make a wager. If I win, you rub my feet and make me breakfast for the week."

"And if I win?" Raphael smirked. "Then, I make you breakfast for the week." She replied. "What about the foot rub?" he asked, continued smirking. "Don't push it." She grinned, confidently.

"You better start beggin for mercy O'Neil." Raph told April, confident to win the game. "In your dreams raph! You're going down." April replied, chuckled. "You're so going down, O'Neil." He told her, slightly pushing her over with his elbow. April grinned, pushing him back.

One hour later, they fought and pushed then shoved as they played the game. Competing to be the winner, finally it ended. "Yahoo! I won! Alright, buddy. Get to rubbing my feet." April grinned as she took her shoes off and shoved in his face. Raph sighed then muttered under his breathe in defeat, as he placed the controller down on the table and gently rubbed her feet. "Victory is so ever bitter sweet." She commented happily.

Raph rolled his eyes, ignoring her statement. "What is wrong, raph?" He looked up to her with a soft smile and said. "Nothing is wrong. You know I let you win." April chuckled and replied. "Oh really?" Folding her arms, glaring at him with a sneered grin. "You let me win, eh? Well, rematch." Reaching out for the controller and handed to him. Raph smiled bigly and placed it down, returned to rubbing her foot. "What are you doing? Are we having a rematch?" April asked, confused.

Raph smiled more and replied tenderly. "No, I am enjoying rubbing your feet." April blushed darkly and took her foot away. "You ok? You're scaring me."

Leaning in close and whisper softly. "Everything is fine. Now you want your foot rub or not?" He gently grasped her foot and resumed massaging. Biting her lip softly, couldn't resist to lean back in the couch and enjoy the tender massage. "Mmm, that feels so good." She purred happily.

"I bet." He smiled and chuckled, alittle as April jumped alittle. "Oi. That tickles."

"Does it?" he chuckled, tickling her foot again. "No more, stop that." She giggled. Raph continued to tickle her foot which she protested and tried to escape his clutches. "I'll get you—Back raphie." She said, in between her fit of laughter.

Raph deviously chuckled, continued with his tickle torture. "We will see about that, O'Neil." April finally gave in, pleading. "Ok, I give in. No more please or I'll faint from laughing." Finally Raphael stopped tickling her foot but still held her ankle gently and gently caressed. "How did you like your massage?"

"Apart from the tickles, I nearly fell asleep." She smiled. Mikey walked to the couch with a large bowl of popcorn and announced. "Movie night. Popcorn?"

"Yes please." Raph smirked, reaching for the bowl then growled as the bowl was maneuvered from his reach. "Not for you. Popcorn gives you gas. Here April." Mikey offered the bowl over as she took the popcorn happily and said, with a wink. "Why thankyou Mikey. And I never knew that popcorn gives you gas, raphie." She teased, chuckling. Raph blushed red, darker than his bandana. Mikey burst out laughing. "I just said that, to hand the popcorn to you april." Mikey finally stated. "Since you are in the mood to laugh before the movie even starts. How about some drinks?" raph glared at his brother, orderly with a smirk.

"Drinks? I knew I forgot something." Mikey bolted to the kitchen and grabbed some cola from the fridge and sprung in the couch next to raph. "Back."

"Yes, we know." Raph grumbled. "Are you sure? I thought you were deaf." Mikey teased. April covered her mouth and sniggered. Raph didn't want to be shown up in front of April then just played along with the joke. "I think, I may be deaf in my right ear actually."

"Oh bro, I am sorry. I didn't know." Mikey playfully mocked, with a sheepish grin. Raph was getting alittle irritated at this point but tried to be calm about it. "What we watching?"

"Frankinstein and Dracula." Mikey replied, snatching the television remote and switching the channel. "Oh goodie." Raph folded his arms and sighed heavily. "Oh raphie, don't be a spoil sport." April commented, smiling. Raph looked to her, lost himself in her eyes as they sparkled like stars. Then said finally with a soft reply. "Anything for you, April."

She blushed and smiled. Mikey noticed the pair, and was getting a little jealous. "I am here too, you know. Do I get a smile?"

"Of course you do, but you get a wink too mikey." April replied, giving him a wink. "She gave me a wink." Mikey chuckled, teasing his brother. "Oh yeah, well. How about this?" raph pulled april to him, and kissed her. April glared shock as she squeaked and blushed. Mikey was stunned to what he had witnessed.

"Ok, dude that was just so crude on so many levels." Mikey whined. "I'm going out." Raph got up and left the room, April watched over the back of the couch as raphael left. Still blushing and shock to what he did but something inside, had sparked.

She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach and was at lost as she felt to be on clouds. Continuously stared at the lair's entrance where raph had exited when mikey called her name but she didn't hear him at first until he snapped his fingers to get her attention as he said. "Earth to April."

"Huh?" she finally replied and looked to him. "You looked as you were locked on raph."

"Oh, I was embarrassed that he kissed me." She answered. "Ok then." He commented, confused then shrugged and sighed. "Want to watch a movie with me?" he asked. "Maybe later." April stood up and left the room also. Mikey scratched his head, and wondered to himself. "Oh well, you are missing out."

"That is fine." She answered. He shrugged. Meanwhile outside the lair, raph was cursing himself as he couldn't believe that he had kissed April to prove a point to his younger brother. What had came over him? Touching his lips as he thought more on what he had done, realising that it felt good. The question was, how did April feel about it?

Putting the thought out of his head and went out to find something to do and forget about what he did. And hope it wont be discussed later when he returns.

*****  
to be continued in chapter four


	4. lean on me & holding hands

Chapter four

Lean on me & holding hands

Raphael returned and sat down beside April, as she was displaying tiredness in her eyes. Folded his arms and exhaled alittle. "Sorry for _earlier_." He told her, gently. Gazing to the red clad terrapin with tired glance as she tiredly smiled and replied with tired voice. "It's ok. I _forgive_ you."

Few seconds later, April laid her head on his shoulder and drifted to sleep. Raphael blinked and blushed as he turned and looked down to the sleeping red head. Softly smiled, and gently lifts her head then laid down on the couch. Leaving her for one moment as he went to retrieve a blanket.

Mikey was munching on a celery stick with peanut butter as he leaned against the doorframe and said. "Doing the lady a _favour_ and getting a blankie?"

"Oh _shuddup_ , Mikey." Raph snapped, walking to the back room where the blankets were kept and retrieved one before back to the living room and placed over her. Mikey watched and commented again. "Big _softie_." He sheepishly chuckled. Raphael looked back to his brother and mouthed. 'Shuddup, nutskull.'

Mikey chuckled and walked before realising he was eating a celery stick with peanut butter. "Was I eating a celery stick?" He didn't answer, just smirked then shrugged. "You're a lot of help." Mikey stated. Raphael continued to smirk more and quietly sniggered then answered, finally. "You never asked."

The orange clad terrapin lowly grumbled then sticks his tongue at Raph, before walking away to the kitchen and finding something that would properly satisfy his appetite.

Meanwhile, Raphael gazed down upon April and he lightly brushed his knuckles across her cheek. A small smile tugged on his lips as he realised that his heart begun to race alittle more. Slowly knelt down and carefully slipped his arms underneath her shoulders and legs, picked her up and took to his room where he had willingly gave his bed for April to sleep until she wakes.

Pushing the door with his foot, walked in the room and gently placed her down on the bed. She softly exhaled through her nostrils, continued sleeping. Gently brushed his knuckles over her cheek once again and smiled then pulled the covers over her before leaving the room. Closing the door behind him, and when he walked to the living room. Mikey looked to him with a mouthful as he asked. "Where's April?"

"Asleep. Why?" he answered, leaping to the couch and switched on the television. Mikey leaped beside his brother with the bowl full of food and can of soda. Raphael looked to him and said. "Comfy?"

Mikey grinned and nodded. "Yup, sure am. Potato chip?" he continued, offering. Raphael smiled alittle and accepted the offer, taking the potato chip and ate it pleasingly. Then Donatello bolts out of the door. "April!" looks around, only seeing his brothers. "Where's April?"

"She's sleeping gensis." Raphael answered, eating another chip. "Oh?" Donatello answered, then sighed. "Well, I'll have to let her know about the discovery that just may have found her father." Both raphael and mikey looked up, replied unison. "Say again."

"I think that I have found Mr O'Neil." He repeated in different response. They looked to each other then back to the purple clad terrapin, raphael was the first answer. "Let her sleep and should tell her when she wakes."

Donatello nodded agreeably then returned to his room as mikey looked to raphael as he was curious of how his brother was behaving oddly to his normal self. Raph looked to mikey again and noticed his suspicious glance then said. "What?"

"Nothing." Mikey replied. "No, don't you do that mikey. What is it?" the red clad terrapin glared and demanded for a proper answer. Mikey answered, with a sigh. "Well, you sound like that you have a crush on April."

"Now what makes you say that?" raphael replied, darkly blushed. "You are acting weird, super mondo weird." Mikey stated. Raphael shook his head and sighed. Donatello overheard all from his room, and his heart sank. Sighing brokenly as he walked to the chair and sat down, burying his face within the folds of his arms and leaned on the table. Quietly cried.

 _Almost two hours later…_

April stretched as she softly groaned and opened her eyes then realised where she was. Looking around the room, of torn up posters with sai cuts and sitting in his little petting cage. _Spike_.

Happily ate his lettuce leaf, staring at April as she smiled and gently petted his little head with a single fingertip. She knew, instantly that it was Raphael's room and his bed. Throwing the covers from herself and rose from the bed and stood up, then walked to the door.

Light clamouring of the turtles talking quietly as she listened through the thin door opening. Hearing only Leonardo, mikey and Raphael. Donatello was no where in sight. Sighing softly then opened the door, stepping out as Mikey looked towards her and said. "Hey dudette, hungry?"

"That all depends what is on the pizza." She stated, with a smile and sat down beside raphael. He looked away, blushing lightly. April smiled alittle and felt a tingle up her spine. Leonardo had noticed something odd, different between the _two_. "Everything alright?"

Both looked to him and said unison. "Yes, fine." Leo blinked and glanced silent. April cleared her throat and repeated herself while raphael remained silent. "Everything is _fine_ , leo. Honest." She smiled. "Alright." Leo answered softly.


	5. meet rocky, light filtering through tree

Chapter 5

Meet rocky & light filtering through the trees

Tension was getting to the pair quite a lot, lately. So April and Raphael decided to go out, topside for some fresh air and quality time _alone_. But April also had in mind of introducing the new member to the family. "Raph, someone I wish to introduce to you."

Opening the box that sat beside her as Raphael waited patiently and quietly, curiously wondered what April had in the box and finally, a surprised expression surfaced on his face as he glanced towards her. "Who is this?" he asked, curiously. April placed the small box turtle upon raph's chest and smiled, replied. "This is rocky."

Raphael smiled, gently patted the turtle and said. "Hi rocky." April smiled happily and asked. "Do you like him?"

"He is cool." Raphael replied, continued patting the turtle as he glared up towards Raphael. "When did you get him?" he asked, curiously. "A couple weeks ago." She answered.

He sighed softly and exhaled alittle when remembering the good times he had with his former pet turtle named slash. No matter what or who, none could ever take the place of slash in his heart. Raphael only hoped that he is doing alright, now he is a mutant like himself. Praying he isn't getting into too much trouble with the krang but then, remembered the last encounter when he met the other mutated animals, like leatherhead, pigeon Pete and Dr. Tyler Rockwell's monkey.

Which had reacquainted with once again and learned of the name, they've become. Still unable to process of the path, his once pet turtle which is now a mutant turtle and defender of the city. "Raph?" april's voice softly rang in his ears as she called him gently then finally he answered. "Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about?" she gazed to him, leaning on her elbow. "I was thinking about when spike was just a normal turtle before he was mutated by accident. "Oh?" she answered then sighed softly. "Past is in the past, cant change it."

"I know." Raph replied, softly smiled. "Hope he is alright." April leaned in close and kissed him softly, raph blushed surprised and closed his eyes, returning the kiss. Pulling away, she smiled and said assuring. "He had a good mentor. I'm sure he will be alright."

Raph smiled, caressed her cheek softly and leaned up then kissed her tenderly. She purred tenderly then their lips parted as she leaned her head on his chest and he draped his arm around her. Pulling her close and enjoyed the view above them.

Along with the warm, inspirational sunlight that shone through the leaves of the tree canopy. Lightly ran her fingers along his scutes, and purred happily again. Raph also happily churred, and lightly trailed his fingers along April's shoulders.

"What a beautiful day." April commented, smiling and continued to gaze up to the glimmering light through the trees leaves and branches. "Yeah, but you are still the prettiest." Raph looked to April and smiled.

Looked up to him and blushed. "Aww, raphie that is the sweetest thing you've ever said." He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "I mean every word, red."

"I know you do, raphie. I know and I want to say that." She bit her lower lip as she blushed darker and begun to tremble alittle. "Yes?" he asked, waiting.

"I love you." She finally said the words as they were caught in her throat. Raph blinked in surprise and smiled happily as he gently laid her down and climbed over her, hovered as he leaned his arms while supported on his elbows. Caressing her cheeks softly and loving.

Finally he replied, whispery. "And I love you too, April." Then tenderly kissed her and deepened the passion kiss. April blushed lightly in her freckled cheeks, caressed and cusped his terrapin cheeks in her hand. Breaking the kiss, after a few minutes of tongue dancing they gazed deeply into each others eyes and nuzzled their foreheads in silence and happily snuggled, lovingly spooned.

****  
~to be continued in chapter 6


	6. selfie, fight & wearing kigurumis

Chapter six

Selfie, fight and wearing kigurumis

Donatello felt that his arch rival was Casey jones, but if only he knew that the real rival was his own brother. How would he handle it? Could he handle it? And could he move on and be happy for his brother despite April had chosen whom she wishes to be with? The suspicions continued to float around the lair but neither of those suspect have decided to ask question or confront the blossoming couple. Which had been a comfortable blessing for the pair.

Although they are prepared for the worse if any do begin to ask.

"Selfie time!" mikey shouted with excitement. "Alright mikey!" raph shouted over top of his brother as it seemed that he had screamed in his ear when he had leaped from the chair suddenly. "Sorry raph but it is the best day ever! It is the anniversary when we first met April!" Blinking quickly then he had realised when he bolted to look on the calender which it did show with a red circle around the date of their first encounter. "It is too!"

"Well, guys. Better take this photo for the album then." April encouraged, happily. Donatello hurried to get the camera from his room and placed it on a stand then set the timer to precisely capture the photograph when they all are in position. April stood in the centre with both Leonardo and Donatello behind her. Mikey placed his chin upon April's shoulder as he happily grinned and held his hand up, giving the thumbs up gesture and finally, raphael nestled his head underneath her cheek and jawline, closed his right eye as she grasped his shoulder.

"Ready? Say ninja turtles on three." Donatello informed the others to say before the camera snapshot the photograph. "One…two…three." Donatello counted and all said, unison. "Ninja turtles." The camera finally took the photograph. "That is so going on the wall of album photographs." Donatello stated, going to the camera and quickly checked the camera's log. Pleased with the photo and hurriedly to complete on photo paper. Leonardo sensed that his brother, raphael and April was keeping something but he wished to confront although his instincts compelled him not to do so. Mikey just bolted to the kitchen and begun baking his favourite pizza with marshmallows and cream. While also attended his ice-cream cat in the freezer.

Then the blue clad terrapin, left his suspicions aside and he too went to do his own thing. Retreated to the dojo where he vigorously trained in meditation and weapons practice. April and Raphael snuck out of the living room and disappeared into his room soon as the others presumed, everything was normal.

Closing the door once they've entered the room and immediately, raphael had held April against the door and draped his strong arms around her petite frame, running his hand up her back and in-between her angel wings (shoulder blades). Moaning softly as he nibbled and kissed her neck, running her nails over his shell as she lifts her leg and wrapped around his waist as he lifts her up and carried to the bed, placing her down gently. Breaking the kiss and gazed into her beautiful green-blue eyes, lost himself as he continued to gaze. She reached up, cusped his cheek and smiled. "Something wrong, raphie?" she softly and tenderly asked. He shook his head, smiling back and replied. "No, nothing is wrong. All is fine." He leaned in kissed her again then rolled off, pulling her close and snuggled loving as they drifted to sleep.

Meanwhile, in the living room. Donatello returned and said, before realising that no one was in the room and felt like a big dope. "Hey, guys the photograph turned out awesome want to—" he paused and looked around, only heard his voice echo. "Guys?" he sighed then returned back to his room and finished what he was doing in placing it in a picture frame before attending his gadgets.

 _Few hours later…._

Raphael awoke and leaned up on his arm, supporting himself as he held his head in the cusp of his palm while admiring April laying beside him and smiled. Then finally she awoke as he trailed his fingers along her arm. "Mm-mm, hey raphie."

"Hey red." Raphael answered, she reached up and cusped his cheek tenderly and pulled him to kiss his lips. Smiling in the kiss, happily then she said tenderly. "Sleep well?" He nodded and returned the question. "You?"

She nodded and answered. "Yes, like a baby." Raphael chuckled lightly. "More like a angel." He commented lovingly. She blushed. "Aww, you snore like a chain saw. If that makes you feel any better."

"Nah, it don't red. But there is something that will." He smirked, grabbing the pillow. "And what would that be?" she asked. He sprung up and held the pillow over the back of his head and said. "Say your prayers O'Neil. You're going down!" Deviously chuckled, smirked. Laughing and playfully pleaded. "Ok, ok. I give!"

"Are you sure, you give?" he asked, still smirking. "Yes, I give in." she answered. Then finally placed the pillow down then before he realised. She pulled a cheap shot smack down on raph which he glared shocked. "Oh, you sneaky little minx." He commented. She chuckled and whacked him again. "So far, O'Neil score 2 and Raph 0." He stated. "Pretty much, yeah." April answered and chuckled. "Oooh that's it. You're so going down now, girly." Reaching for the second pillow and engaged a pillow fight until one finally tired and gave up. Panting heavily as April continued to keep the score while Raph was getting tired too but refused to give in.

"One of us, is bound to give up eventually." He stated, panting. "Yeah, but I aint losing." She chuckled. "We'll see." He chuckled also and was determined to win the pillow fight which he finally gave in and let her win. "Ok, you win." He smiled. "Yay, all hail to the winner. And all the best, kunoich April."

Raph smiled and sat back, as she crawled over and laid over him, hugging gently. "That was fun. Gotta do it again." Raph had fallen asleep, hugging her close as she smiled and sighed. "Night, raphie."

 _The next day…_

April was in the mood for dress up as she had a great idea well, one that she hopes will go well. "Hey Raph, I got this awesome outfit for you."

"Yeah? What kind?" he asked curiously, Holding up the kigurumis as she was in a grey cat kigurumis and immediately he looked to the cloth and said. "No."

"Why not?" she asked, confused. "I thought it'd look cute."

Folded his arms and repeated his answer again. "No." she sighed then walked away, and said. "Fine, I'll go out by myself in mine." Raphael felt bad and hurried to put the kigurumis on then followed after april. "Ok, I'll do it for you." This pleased April and she smiled, kissed his cheek. "Thankyou raphie. I wont tell no one, promise." She assured and he smiled. "Good, otherwise I wont hear the end of it, if mikey saw me in this."

April assured him with a smile and loving cuddle. "Don't worry, I wont let him make fun of you."


	7. fallin, spooning and kiss it better

Chapter seven

Falling, spooning and kiss it better

After a long day of dress up and endless mockery from Mikey. Teasing and making fun of Raphael in a kigurumis. Raph and April, disappeared in his room when the others lost interest or were occupied with other things. Leaning against the wall behind as she lightly play with his mask tails as he laid across her lap. She gazed down upon him, lovingly and sighed.

Warmly smiled and tenderly, he churred softly as he lightly slept. Lightly grasped her hand upon his chest, gently squeezed her hand within his. April had never felt so happy as she is with raphael, he somehow made her happy and _complete_. Lightly played with his mask tails in-between her fingers of her free hand. And she begun to think about her father, praying he could be still alive.

Letting her hair down and hang over her shoulders, sighing softly then raphael woke up, looked up to her and said. "What's wrong, babe?"

She whispered softly. "Nothing." Raphael rose from her lap and grimaced as he gazed into her eyes and said once more. "What's wrong, babe? And don't say, nothing."

April sighed defeatably then finally answered. "I was just thinking about my dad." Looking away alittle and tears slowly welled up in her eyes before streaming down her cheeks. Raphael said nothing, draped his arms around her and pulled close, gently embrace then gestured tenderly and laid down. Embracing her close, contently and comforting as he nestled his nose in her neck.

He whispered tenderly in her ear, giving his loving comfort. "I'll always be here, red. And we will find your dad. I _promise_." Softly sighed, then rose alittle to look over and smiled when he realised that she had fallen asleep. Resumed laying again but tightened his embrace as she too, tightened her embrace and grasp onto his strong muscular arms and snuggled closer to his body, as she had her back to him.

Tenderly purred and churred softly, their breathing settled and kept in control rhythm. Happily and contently spooned as they slept.

 _Four hours later…_

Awakening to the sounds of knocking on the door and a firm tone that commanded for attendance. "Raphael, time for training my son. Your brothers and I will be waiting in the dojo."

Raph opened his eyes, looked over his shoulder to the door as he lowly grumbled then apologetically embraced his sleeping beauty that held his arms around her, and had gently loosened his embrace then pulled away, leaving her to sleep.

Pulling the covers over her as she continued sleeping then left the room and join his brothers in the dojo for the gruelling training that their sensei has prepared for them. Raphael finally walked in the dojo as his brothers were already kneeling and waiting for instructions to begin the training session.

He finally knelt down beside Leonardo and he turned to him, looked to his brother then said. "You look dreadful. Rough night?"

"No, cant a turtle nap every once and every then." Raphael grumbled, lowly. Leonardo didn't reply as splinter spoke instead, commandingly.

"Raise my sons, time to begin with the katas. Then shall spare practice and finally rest. Now begin."

Meanwhile, April stretched her arms up above herself as she exhaled softly and finally opened her eyes when realised that she was left in the bed, but in a warm blanket. The door was closed, spike and rocky were walking around, and tried to climb up alittle. April chuckled as spike fell onto his shell and reached in the bowl, to assist him onto his feet whilst rocky crawled to her hands and tried to crawl up her fingers. April smiled, and petted his tiny head then took her hand away and walked out of the room to gather some food for the turtle pets.

Standing in the living room just near the doorway of the kitchen when she hears, grunting and cries of training echoes that came from the dojo. Making herself a cup of tea, while she waited patiently and also made some peanut and jelly sandwiches for raphael when he finished.

Sitting at the table, eating her cheese, lettuce and mayo sandwich as Mikey was the first to hurry in the room and shouted. "I am so starved! Where's the food? Oh that mine?" trying to take the remaining half of her April's sandwich as he received a smack. Retrieving his hand back and looked to her with big widen, teary gaze as he asked. "What was that for, dudette?"

"No touchy, mine! Make your own, sandwich thief." April looked to mikey and he huffed, walking by her and made his own sandwich made of cucumber, cheese, lettuce and tomatoes with left over pizza.

"Got enough on your sandwich, mikey?" Donatello looked to the plate and felt slightly sickened. Mikey nodded and ate his food not caring how he made everyone in the room, feel sick watching him eat. Raphael was getting a little jealous when Donatello walked to April and kissed her head. She blushed, and stopped chewing her food as didn't wish to choke.

Then realised Raph was not happy with the sudden head kiss by his brother and become territorial over April. She immediately looked to him and mentally requested him with her blue eyes, to remain calm and don't be jealous when he already has her.

He inhaled a deep breathe then exhaled softly, leaving the room. April didn't finished her meal as she hurried out after him when Donatello turned and wondered. "Where's April?"

"Dunno, she didn't finished her food." Mikey answered, eating the last of her uneaten meal.

 _Raphael's room…_

Raphael hurried to take April into his arms and she happily draped her arms around his neck. "Mine, all mine." He repeated, territorial. April smiled and chuckled softly then answered.

"Don't worry, raphie. I aint going no where."

Raphael smiled, pleasingly as he felt contented once again and assured as she gave him, a sense of hope that April has vowed and taken her place beside him. Gently scooped her legs up and carried her to the bed, then placed down gently as he sat beside the red head and said as he placed his leg on her lap. "Kiss my injuries better, please. Hee-hee-hee." He playfully chuckled.

April glanced to Raphael, with a unimpressed expression and lowly sighed, annoyed. "I'll give you a kiss it better raphie."


End file.
